


Nerofumo (Lampblack)

by Acher_nar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fires, M/M, Nobility, Phobias, also angst, atem makes a perfect cosimo, atem's household is authentic, bad memories, baron in the trees AU, enlightenment period, historical fic, i did so much research it's not even funny, i love the baron in the trees too much omg, second person narration and yugi's pov, seto kaiba cameo, settled in the XVIII century in Genoa, some fluff and lots of philosophical speech cause atem is a cute nerd
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acher_nar/pseuds/Acher_nar
Summary: Genoa's Republic's renowned "savage" is a man without a past. He ran away from home at twelve, without a trace, and without a trace he kept on living, weighing all his life choices against his own definition of loneliness: freedom. There are stories he has made himself believe to never have lived and places he would swear never to have seen.At least until we met.I am afraid I have ruined all of your plans...





	Nerofumo (Lampblack)

**Author's Note:**

> In fede al bellissimo libro di Calvino, la storia è ambientata nell’Italia di fine Settecento, quindi oltre a giocare un po’ con parole e virgole, com’è mio solito, ho adottato un vocabolario un po’ più ricercato. La casata di Yugi è puramente inventata mentre quella di Yami è autentica così come tutti i luoghi menzionati (a eccezione di Ombrosa ovviamente). Yami è ispirato a Cosimo e come lui vive sugli alberi, ma non è Cosimo, così come Yugi non è né Biagio né Viola. La Repubblica è la Repubblica di Genova (Successivamente Repubblica Ligure) e Dragoni si riferisce al corpo militare. Velati riferimenti al fatto che l’omosessualità fosse illegale.

Non ho mai prestato orecchio alle fandonie delle comari.

Pettegolezzi e storielle nascono per allietare le giornate invernali, quelle trascorse davanti al rosso spento del focolare, quando le contadine armeggiano di fuso e telaio e il vecchio nonno brontola accasciato sulla sua panca. Non ho mai prestato loro fede neanche quando venivano dalla bocca di mia madre.

Anzi, a dirla tutta erano proprio quelle le storie a cui tendevo a prestare meno orecchio. Storie che non nascevano neanche con uno scopo, che non servivano a ignorare il freddo perché nei salotti di porcellana del castello di Almeri i bracieri erano sempre avidi di carbone e profumi e le candele si affollavano a decine sui candelabri lucidati a specchio, a centinaia sulle stalattiti di vetro dei lampadari. In quel regno di crinoline e parrucche il tempo scorreva tiranno, ricordando crudelmente agli inquilini che ogni ora passata non sarebbe più tornata. Il loro giorno, il loro tempo era vuoto. Inutile.

Mia madre odiava gli orologi.

Avevo sette anni quando ne vidi uno per la prima volta, un modello da taschino. Il fondo era lavorato a motivi floreali e brillava di verde come un mattino di primavera.

Lo nascosi nella tasca della giacca. Ero troppo giovane per comprendere appieno l’astio di mia madre per quelle macchine così affascinanti, ma intuivo che il valore dell’oggetto andasse oltre il vetro limpido e le scanalature sulle lancette, e che fosse legato al fatto che prima di quel giorno non avevo mai avuto modo di osservare nulla di simile.

Divenne il mio segreto e ogni volta che desideravo conoscere l’ora mi imponevo di guardarmi intorno tre volte. Prima a destra. Poi a sinistra. Poi di nuovo a destra. Allora mi portavo una mano all’orecchio e mi accertavo che non si udisse ticchettio di passi provenire da nessuna parte e finalmente tiravo fuori il mio tesoro dal gilet, con lentezza reverenziale, il mio sorriso sdentato riflesso sul vetro del quadrante.

Ci vollero tre anni prima che mia madre lo venisse a sapere.

Ne erano passati altri dieci. Non avevo più rivisto il mio orologio.

La tasca del gilet che non tintinna più quando cammino mi ha insegnato molte cose. Il valore del tempo, della prudenza, del saper cogliere gli indizi più velati e rispondere ad essi con blanda ostilità, senza mai scoprire del tutto le proprie carte. Mi ha insegnato ad essere diffidente, docile, a non rifiutare un piatto di rivoltanti lumache durante una cena in famiglia. A essere guardingo, sospettoso e cauto di natura.

Per questo non ho creduto subito alla tua storia. Eppure non sembravi sorpreso quando te l’ho raccontato. Mi hai semplicemente regalato uno dei tuoi adorabili ghigni, il labbro inferiore appena nascosto da denti sorprendentemente bianchi per il “selvaggio” più famoso della Repubblica. Lo stesso ghigno della prima volta.

«Potete toccarmi se volete, posso assicurarvi che non sono un miraggio» dicesti quel giorno. Eri abituato a vedere sguardi increduli come il mio, chissà quanti ti avevano riservato lo stesso trattamento.

«Oh, no, no: avete frainteso. Solo che non…».

Mi fissavi. Occhi rossi come mele mature. Mele su un albero.

«Non?».

Deglutii.

«Non…».

Fu la prima volta che rimasi senza parole davanti a te. La prima di una lunga serie.

Eri appollaiato sul ramo di un noce. Le gambe penzoloni e le mani appoggiate al legno a palmo aperto, come fanno i bambini. Ero abituato alla gente che mi squadrava dall’alto in basso, la mia statura era tutt’altro che imponente, ma il tuo modo di squadrarmi è sempre stato diverso. Ad Almeri i nobili ti squadravano alla ricerca di particolari da disprezzare, tu lo facevi perché eri curioso. Non guardavi fuori. Andavi dentro, fino all’anima.

«Vi chiedo scusa signore» borbottai alla fine «Non intendevo mancarvi di rispetto».

«Oh, tutt’altro» sorridesti ancora, portando i gomiti sulle ginocchia «Siete uno dei pochi coraggiosi a non essere corso via invocando Nostro Signore, signor…».

«Visconte Yugi di Almeri» non potei nascondere un sorriso mentre mi toglievo il cappello «Per servirvi».

Scuotesti la testa, alzandoti finalmente in piedi. Oggi so che non lo hai fatto per formalità. Era un gesto di rispetto nei confronti di Yugi, non del Visconte di Almeri.

«Vi è una sola cosa che l’uomo necessiti dalla vita, signore, e non sono né servitori né servigi».

«Signore?».

«Sembrate giovane, Yugi, non meno di tre o quattro anni più me. Vi auguro di riuscire a capire quale sia la vostra unica necessità senza bisogno che io ve lo riveli. Quello che vale per me potrebbe non dirsi vero anche per voi». 

Ti rimettesti a sedere e indicasti con la mano una graziosa rampa a pioli. «Mi fareste dono di un frammento del vostro tempo?». 

Sorrisi.

«Con piacere».

Appollaiato accanto a te sul noce imparai che eri scappato di casa dodici anni prima e che alcune delle chiacchiere delle comari non erano del tutto false, anzi ancora una volta si rivelavano più vere delle chiacchiere di salotto, adulterate da quell’atmosfera d’incipriata ipocrisia che stavo disperatamente provando a fuggire. E imparai, molto velocemente, quanto fosse grande la tua maestria nel dirigere una conversazione.

Giocavi a carte scoperte: niente sopracciglia aggrottate o sguardi pressanti. Tu facevi domande, e non mi lasciavi occasione di fare altrettanto. “Come vi trovate ad Almeri? Siete sempre vissuto lì? Quali scrittori prediligete? Cosa vi ha portato ai piedi del mio noce?”.

Avevo tante domande da farti, ma a cavalcioni su quel ramo avevo dimenticato tutto e riuscivo solo a rispondere goffamente, istruendoti su me stesso senza neanche rendermene conto. E poi, appena tornato alla locanda, mi paralizzai di fronte alla porta, di noce come il tuo albero, e mi resi conto che dopo un solo pomeriggio tu di me sapevi ormai ogni cosa e io nulla, solo il tuo nome.

Così il giorno dopo ritornai, deciso a scoprire di più sul tuo conto. E il giorno seguente pure. E quello dopo ancora. Ma tu eri come un enigma, un rompicapo fatto da migliaia di tasselli e ne spargevi una manciata di tanto in tanto, quando sarebbe sembrato ineducato non concedermi un poco del tuo passato. Pezzi distanti fra loro, che non riuscivo a far combaciare. Eppure non mi importava. C’era un solo pezzo che disperavo di poter conoscere.

Erano passati due mesi dal nostro primo incontro quando ho finalmente trovato il coraggio di domandartelo con la tua stessa tecnica. A carte scoperte.

«Perché vivi sugli alberi?».

Avevi una gamba rannicchiata contro il petto, il mento pressato sul ginocchio, l’altra dondolava molle dal grande gelso. Non avrei mai raggiunto la tua abilità nell’arrampicarmi su quegli alberi, ma almeno adesso non ero più terrorizzato dall’idea di cadere giù.

«Gli alberi non parlano» rispondesti, e per un momento ho creduto che non avresti aggiunto altro. Ma ancora una volta mi hai sorpreso. «E gli alberi non giudicano».

Neanche tu parlavi molto, più che altro ascoltavi. Non sapevi ancora se sarei stato come gli alberi e non ti avrei giudicato e mentre tastavi il terreno con le tue domande mi mettevi inconsciamente alla prova. Era passato quasi un anno da quando ci eravamo incontrati e io mi ero trasferito vicino a Ombrosa, nella tenuta di caccia del bisnonno. Per l’aria più pura, dissi a mia madre. Lei ci credette. Tu no. Ma non lo dicesti. E poi scoppiò l’incendio.

Il bosco era assediato dalle fiamme: si scagliavano contro la tua casa, contro le case degli abitanti del paese, abbracciavano gli alberi e li scorticavano e il crepitio del fuoco era come il suono di un esercito di dragoni che calpestasse tutte le foglie secche di un’enorme foresta. Accartocciati su se stessi, gli alberi chiedevano pietà.

Urlai il tuo nome appena vidi il fumo alzarsi dal centro del bosco. Corsi fino al noce, urlavo ancora. Ma tu non c’eri. Il panico si fece strada nelle mie vene e continuai a chiamarti ancora e ancora mentre il fumo mi artigliava la gola e colorava di nero il bianco della mia camicia. Il calore asciugava le lacrime dentro ai miei occhi prima ancora che potessero cadere. 

Non c’eri, non c’eri: ovunque mi girassi vedevo solo fumo e più mi addentravo nel bosco più il rumore delle fiamme copriva il suono della mia voce. Non saresti mai riuscito a sentirmi. Gli abitanti di Ombrosa erano lì, armati di secchi e stuoie per provare a circoscrivere l’incendio e tu non eri lì ad aiutarli.

Salire sui rami era quasi impossibile con tutto quel fumo, ma dovevo trovarti prima che fosse troppo tardi. Saltai da un albero all’altro, rischiando più volte di cadere giù mentre il legno fremeva sotto i miei piedi e le scintille facevano scoppiettare la corteccia di mille scaglie dorate. Mi sono allontanato sempre di più dal folto del bosco, dal nucleo dell’incendio, mentre la speranza cominciava ad abbandonarmi: perché avresti dovuto allontanarti così tanto? Perché non eri rimasto ad aiutare i paesani? Non avevi bisogno di allontanarti così per metterti in salvo, l’incendio non era così esteso. Ma mi rifiutai di pensare che fosse illogico. Tu stavi bene, dovevi stare bene, e io ti avrei trovato.

Le sillabe del tuo nome mi graffiavano la gola stanca per il troppo gridare, continuai a cercarti finché non calò il sole e poi per tutta la notte. Finché, ormai lontano da qualunque angolo del bosco avessi mai visitato, eccoti lì, sul fare del giorno, miracolosamente incolume e rannicchiato sui rami di una quercia come se stessi dormendo, le braccia avvinte intorno alle ginocchia e la testa nascosta fra le gambe. 

Mi paralizzai ai piedi dell’albero mentre la paura di averti perso per sempre fluiva finalmente via, placida, lasciandomi in uno stato di sollievo così simile all’apatia più completa. Eri vivo.

«Yami…» mormorai. E da come alzasti all’improvviso la testa capii che non stavi dormendo: avevi la camicia tinta di nero come me, lo sguardo circondato da occhiaie. Non avevi chiuso occhio tutta la notte. 

Sapevo che se eri fuggito da qualcosa questa era il fuoco: non temevi gli alberi, nemmeno quando erano artigliati dalle fiamme, ed eri stato in grado di arrivare rapidamente fino a lì e metterti in salvo. Da quegli alberi non saresti mai caduto, ma io avevo paura di loro, di questo tuo stile di vita. L’incendio mi aprì gli occhi: non avevo idea di cosa avrei fatto se ti fosse successo qualcosa.

Così, in giorni più tranquilli, provai a farti cambiare.

«Quante volte sei sceso da quando vivi qui?».

«Non sono mai sceso».

«Andiamo, almeno una volta-»

«Non sono mai sceso, Yugi». Lo affermavi con una sorta di strano orgoglio, disprezzo per quello che eri stato in passato forse.

«Non ti chiedo di tornare a vivere giù, ma una volta… insomma, non puoi pensare di passare il resto della tua vita su un albero».

«Perché?» sorridesti. L’ennesima sfida che avrei perso. Ti lanciai le prime scuse che riuscii a trovare: di colpo tutta la mia retorica era come svanita.

«Perché… beh, perché è pericoloso, e scomodo e…». 

Ridesti piano.

«Perché vuoi che io scenda?».

«… perché…».

E in quel momento credo che capii. Capii mentre sentivo il cuore che mi saettava in gola, le vene che pulsavano intorno al collo e il respiro pesante, le dita delle mani che formicolavano. Capii mentre socchiudevo gli occhi e mi sembrò di vedere il tuo viso avvicinarti al mio e il calore del tuo corpo sulla mia pelle. O forse era solo la mia immaginazione. Ma capii, quando mi carezzasti la guancia con la mano, che ci sono cose che il mondo di terra non è pronto ad accettare, e forse non lo sarà mai, e che gli alberi offrivano un rifugio sicuro. Un rifugio che avevo cercato anche io, per anni, perché gli alberi non parlavano. E gli alberi non giudicavano.

«Perché mi manchi…» mormorai affondando il viso nella tua mano ruvida.

«Vieni a vivere qui… con me».

Ci avevo pensato, tante volte. Mi ero sempre chiesto come fosse possibile vivere come te, se in caso ne avessi avuto la possibilità ne sarei stato in grado anche io. Non ero il figlio maggiore: volevo davvero passare il resto della mia vita a giocare a carte sotto le luci dei lampadari mentre le donne ridacchiavano del vestito della baronessa di turno? Avrei potuto dirti di sì. Non mi avresti mai cacciato, non avresti mai riso sotto i baffi del mio gilet e non avresti mai rubato i miei orologi perché non c’era bisogno che odiassimo il tempo: ogni secondo passato con te valeva come un’intera giornata a casa. Non buttavo mai il tempo su quegli alberi. Ma ero orgoglioso anche io e non volevo cedere senza lottare: perché avrei dovuto rinunciare alla mia vita senza che tu rinunciassi a niente?

«Solo una volta, scendi, potresti venire con me al castello, magari…» magari avresti deciso di restare.

Ritirasti lentamente la mano dal mio viso, il volto nascosto come da un’ombra.

«Conosco i castelli, Yugi».

«Sì, ma-».

«Non importa, è piuttosto tardi, credo faresti meglio a tornare a casa» dicesti alzandoti in piedi.

«D’accordo…» mormorai «Ti rivedrò domani?». 

Non mi stavi ascoltando, avevi lo sguardo perso lontano, oltre Ombrosa. 

«Dov’è la tua tenuta?».

«Il castello? A un paio di miglia dal paese, sul lago».

Annuisti. 

«Allora…».

«Sì, ci vediamo domani» sorridesti «Non preoccuparti».

Avevo appena spento la candela, ma non stavo andando a letto: volevo godermi un altro po’ le stelle, finché il cielo era ancora limpido d’estate. Mi sentivo insolitamente malinconico dopo la nostra conversazione e non sapevo se incolpare te o me per la mia debolezza. Ero deluso, sconfitto: tu non avresti ceduto e a me non piaceva perdere. Ma quando poggiai la mano sul vetro della finestra vidi il bianco della tua camicia illuminato dalla luna e tu arrampicato come un gatto sul grande salice di fronte alla mia camera. Non ho idea di come fossi stato in grado di trovare la mia casa o la mia stanza, il castello contava decine di camere, eppure eri lì. Semplicemente lì. E di colpo non mi importava più delle stelle.

«Che stai facendo?» sussurrai aprendo gli infissi.

«Cerco di non cadere» ammiccasti «Non sono mai stato qui prima d’ora…» non conoscevi quegli alberi.

«Sarebbe tutto più facile se non ti ostinassi a vivere in questo modo, non trovi?» ti sgridai faticando a nascondere un sorriso. Tu alzasti le spalle sistemandoti finalmente su un ramo sufficientemente ampio.

«Forse…» mormorasti.

Guardavi le stelle e io guardavo te. Affacciato sul mio balcone aspettavo la tua mossa. Finalmente abbandonasti il cielo e a capo chino mi facesti segno di venire a sedermi accanto a te. Mi mossi sui suoi rami del salice con maestria e mi sentii fiero: ero cresciuto in quella casa, conoscevo quell’albero meglio di chiunque altro. Una volta tanto potevo batterti in qualcosa.

«Scusami» sussurrasti «Sono stato scortese questo pomeriggio».

«È tutto a posto» anche se non lo era perché se la malinconia si era quietata, l’orgoglio non aveva fatto altrettanto.

«Non chiedermi di scegliere» mormorasti «Non chiedermi di scegliere fra te e l’essere libero».

«È questo che rappresenta per te? Essere libero?».

«Gli alberi non parlano, ricordi?».

«E non giudicano» ricordai io con un sorriso. «Neanche io ti giudico» dissi stringendo la tua mano nella mia.

«Lo so».

Avrei voluto chiederti che cosa ti aveva reso così, di quale giudizio avessi paura, in che modo potevo rimediare e renderti libero senza che tu continuassi a vivere a dieci metri da terra. Ma col tempo capii che il vivere il quel modo era la tua favola: non avresti rinunciato a sentirti speciale, diverso da tutti gli altri, libero di non essere giudicato perché non esistono parametri per giudicare una persona che faccia qualcosa per la prima volta. Era questo che volevi, era il tuo pezzetto di gloria e con l’amaro orgoglio che provavo per le tue ambizioni, mi resi conto che essa veniva prima di ogni altra cosa, prima anche di me.

Uno di noi avrebbe dovuto cedere alla fine e quando sarebbe successo non avrei potuto fare come te e implorarti di non pretendere che io prendessi una decisione.

Quella notte di primavera, due anni dopo, ti baciavo piano. Il salice era diventato il nostro luogo preferito. Dicevi di amare gli alberi della villa e io ero fiero che preferissi quello a tutti gli altri: il salice era come un pezzo di me, era casa. Per entrambi. Ti baciai ancora, con sempre meno delicatezza, e le tue labbra erano calde come le tue mani sul mio collo, scendevano lentamente sulle spalle, sulla schiena, dentro la giacca. Faceva freddo sui rami, ma c’erano la luna e le stelle, e c’eri tu. Non avrei scambiato il legno del tronco con quello del mio letto per nulla al mondo.

«Quando partirai?» mi chiedesti scostando appena le tue labbra dalle mie. Le catturai di nuovo prima di rispondere.

«Domenica. Si tratta di Genova, è un bel viaggio».

Annuisti piano, un sorriso amaro alla menzione dell’aggettivo “bello”. Fui io ad allontanarmi da te questa volta, ti scostai dagli occhi una ciocca di capelli biondi. «Non posso dire di no».

«Lo so…» sorridesti rassicurante «Non preoccuparti. Sono sicuro che sarai felice». Ma non lo credevi, e non lo credevo nemmeno io. Non lo credeva nemmeno lei suppongo. Forse mia madre. Probabilmente lei lo credeva.

«Verrai al matrimonio?».

«Eh» ridacchiasti.

«Allora?».

«È un bel viaggio». 

Rimasi in silenzio. 

Finalmente sorridesti di nuovo, più sincero di prima.

«D’accordo» annuisti.

«Vieni a vivere da noi» ti implorai «C’è un giardino immenso intorno alla villa, nessuno se ne accorgerà mai».

«La vita di città non fa per me…» ti rannicchiasti contro il tronco dell’albero e io contro il tuo petto e mentre le tue braccia si stringevano intorno alla mie spalle mandai giù la consapevolezza di aver fatto il mio ultimo tentativo.

«Verrai a trovarmi ogni tanto?» mormorasti.

«E tu verrai a trovare me?».

Annuisti baciandomi la tempia. «Solo se ci sono dei salici nel tuo giardino».

Non c’erano salici nella nuova casa e quando un mese dopo ci salutammo di nuovo, fu su un albero di castagne. Era un albero inospitale: in pochi mesi si sarebbe riempito di ricci spinosi. Indossavi una giacca più pesante del solito, diversa da quella che avevi indossato al mio matrimonio dove ero riuscito a intravedere i tuoi occhi rossi sbirciarmi dall’abside dell’abbazia. Sorridevi. Non saresti tornato a Ombrosa, non c’era più nulla a legarti a quel luogo e lo stesso valeva per me. Volevi andare in Lombardia e poi visitare la Francia repubblicana e il regno di Prussia, magari perfino la Russia o la Grecia. Eri stato fin troppo tempo immobile sui rami del tuo paesino, volevi posti nuovi, imparare nuove cose.

«È un dovere morale, Yugi».

«E da quando obbedisci a quello che ti detta la morale?».

«Da sempre se si tratta della mia». 

Risi piano, sistemandoti il colletto della giacca come aveva fatto mia moglie quella mattina.

«Ti invierò delle lettere» promettesti, sapevi che non avrei potuto fare altrettanto senza sapere dove fossi. Diversamente da te io ero stabile. Io ero la radice, il tronco, tu le foglie, i rami della cima… Nessuno sarebbe mai stato in grado di trattenerti e io non sapevo neppure da cosa stessi scappando.

«Bene» mormorai sfiorandoti le labbra «Fa’ buon viaggio».

Le ho ancora, legate da un nastro sottile di canapa, tutte le tue lettere. Chiuse a chiave nel terzo cassetto del mio scrittoio. Ho perfino la ceralacca: ho conservato tutti i frammenti, rossi come i tuoi occhi. 

Non hai mai perso quella tua abitudine di rivelare poco di te stesso e di sommergermi di domande, perciò immagino che non sia stato facile per te scrivere, dover trovare così tanto da dire… mi raccontavi del viaggio, delle persone che avevi incontrato, delle città e dei tetti così diversi da quelli di qui. Delle lingue che avevi imparato… E io non potevo risponderti. Neanche per dirti che volevo che tu tornassi, che avevo cominciato a odiare il castagneto della villa e che avevo piantato un salice di fronte alla mia stanza, una settimana dopo la tua partenza.

Era un albero piccolo, vecchio di appena un paio d’anni. Ti avrei voluto insieme a me per vederlo crescere, ma allo stesso tempo volevo che restasse il mio segreto: era qualcosa da mostrarti, qualcosa che anche dopo i tuoi anni di peregrinazioni e studi non conoscevi. Volevo insegnarti qualcosa.

Ero immerso tra i ricci di un castagno e i rami del salice sfioravano ormai il mio balcone quando tornasti.

C’era l’inverno nei tuoi capelli: il bianco si intesseva timido al marrone e al biondo, quasi impercettibile, e i tuoi occhi erano appesantiti da occhiaie. Da quanto tempo non ti fermavi?

«Per servirti» mormorasti con un sorriso.

«Non necessito né di servitori né di servigi, signore» ti feci eco io, più calmo di quanto mi sarei mai aspettato di essere.

«E di cosa necessitate, mio signore?».

Sorrisi. 

«Di qualcosa che tu non vuoi darmi…».

Vidi le tue spalle afflosciarsi impercettibilmente, tutta la tua postura cambiare aspetto e perdere per un istante la sua regalità, ma non ne attribuii la colpa agli anni passati. 

Ti sedesti accanto a me sul castagno, l’albero era inospitale ma provvidenzialmente spazioso e tu avevi abbastanza dimestichezza con i ricci per evitare che le spine intralciassero i tuoi movimenti.

«Sono tornato…» sussurrasti come un bambino: convinto di aver fatto la cosa giusta e invece sgridato dalla madre perché non era ancora abbastanza, non era quello che lei aveva in mente.

«Lo vedo» risposi.

«Yugi, non puoi capire-».

«Allora spiegamelo. Permettimi di capire».

«Non chiedermi anche tu di giustificarmi. Sono tornato, voglio ascoltare di te, sapere come stai, cosa hai fatto in tutti questi anni…».

«Ho pensato, Yami, e ho pensato a te più di ogni altra cosa». Era il mio tono tranquillo che ti spaventava, te lo leggevo negli occhi. «Non ti fidi di me?». 

Tacesti. Ero preparato a entrambe le risposte ormai, avevo avuto tempo per pianificare la mia reazione. Forse non era onesto da parte mia, ma del resto neanche tu hai mai giocato pulito.

«Sì… mi fido di te. Mi fido... di te solamente».

«E non credi che io potrei renderti felice? O pensi di cercare la tua felicità altrove?».

«Tu mi rendi già felice».

Sorrisi scuotendo appena la testa. 

«Ma io no, vero?».

«Non del tutto» confessai.

«E se ti dicessi che sono tornato per restare?».

«Mi hai detto che non avresti rinunciato alla tua libertà».

«Infatti».

Era un patto, un compromesso. Non eri tornato per scendere a terra eppure la lontananza ti aveva in qualche modo cambiato e adesso mi dicevi di avere bisogno di me. Avevo paura perché non eri fatto per restare sempre nello stesso posto e presto o tardi avresti potuto stancarti del castagneto e di me e lasciarmi di nuovo. Era solo la tua natura. Nessuno poteva tenerti in gabbia ma io ero egoista: avrei provato un’ultima volta e la nostalgia mi fece ingoiare risentimento e orgoglio. Non importava per quanto: volevo riaverti vicino, aiutarti...

«Il salice non è ancora pronto però» ammiccai indicando l’albero di fronte alla mia stanza. Ridesti sporgendoti in avanti per osservare meglio.  
«Ne hai piantato uno-».

«Esattamente dove si trovava quello di Ombrosa. Sì» annuii «Ma dovrai restare sui castagni finché non sarà grande abbastanza da sostenerti». Se fossi restato abbastanza a lungo per vederlo crescere. 

I tuoi occhi brillavano come quelli di un bambino e insieme credemmo che questa volta sarebbe stato diverso. Eravamo cresciuti entrambi, avevamo vissuto le nostre avventure, adesso era il momento di piantare le radici.

«Quindi posso restare?» mormorasti, quasi incredulo, scostandomi una ciocca di capelli dal viso. Sfiorai le tue labbra con le mie. Sorridevi.

«Finché lo vorrai» dissi ritraendomi appena, prima che fossi tu a baciarmi, con una passione che neanche il passare degli anni era riuscita ad offuscare.

Gli anni nel castagneto sono quelli che ricordo più volentieri. 

Lo svegliarmi ogni mattina e correre in giardino per giocare a trovarti. Il fingermi malato per non lasciare la villa durante la settimana di Natale e poter rimanere da solo con te. Quella volta che ti convinsi a sederti sulle mie ginocchia sull’altalena. Non era esattamente toccare terra: era come se tu fossi ancora sull’albero e lì per lì la mia logica sembrò convincerti. Ma quando cominciai a dondolarmi avanti e indietro i tuoi occhi furono attraversati da un lampo di terrore. Ti aggrappasti alle corde come un cavaliere inesperto alle redini del cavallo e mentre io tentavo di frenare le risate cominciasti a urlarmi di fermarmi e di farti scendere prima che cadessi: sembravi un gatto spaurito, eri così arrabbiato... Non mi hai rivolto la parola per tutto il giorno mentre io provavo ancora a non ridacchiare. 

Oppure la volta che ci hai seguito a La Spezia senza che me ne accorgessi, e fui io ad arrabbiarmi e urlare quella volta: avremmo potuto farci scoprire e causare uno scandalo, eppure sembrava esattamente quello il tuo piano. Sarebbe stata la scusa perfetta perché io abbandonassi tutto e tornassi con te a Ombrosa, scherzasti. Non so quanto tu fossi serio in quel frangente: da una parte ne ero orgoglioso perché lo avresti fatto per me, di me ti importava, ma dall’altra mi facevi paura. Fino a che punto eri disposto ad arrivare pur di continuare a scappare?

Non mi sono mai sentito forzato da te, non mi hai mai costretto a fare nulla che io non volessi: amavi la libertà, sarebbe stato ipocrita da parte tua limitare quella delle persone che amavi. Ma lo stesso concetto non valeva quando si trattava di venire a conti con te stesso: allora ti facevi lunghi e severissimi esami di coscienza alla fine dei quali ti trovavi puntualmente colpevole di qualche mancanza che non riuscivo a capire e mentre tu ti chiudevi in te stesso spaventato dal mondo e da quello che si nascondeva nei tuoi ricordi, io ricominciai a ricostruire con cautela il puzzle del tuo passato.

Gli alberi non parlano e gli alberi non giudicano, dicevi. Gli alberi non potevano ricordarti chi eri stato e che cosa avevi fatto e soprattutto non potevano perseguitarti per le tue azioni. E io mi resi conto che era come se ci fossero due te: uno che viveva nell’ignoranza e negazione di tutto ciò che era successo, e un altro perseguitato dal passato, la parte di te che fuggiva, la parte impulsiva, che non era mai cresciuta. Gli alberi erano più di una casa: erano lo stile di vita che ti permetteva di sentirti diverso, una persona diversa dal bambino che era scappato via di casa a dodici anni. 

Io ti facevo sentire diverso. Con me potevi dimenticare, negare tutto. Per questo le mie domande ti hanno urtato così tanto.

«Dove sei stato prima di Ombrosa?» ti chiesi una sera con semplicità. Le tue difese si serrarono intorno a te con tale velocità che avrei quasi potuto sentirne il suono.

«Perché?». 

Mi strinsi nelle spalle.

«Così…».

«Non è niente di interessante» mormorasti, ma il tuo tono era ostile.

«Vorrei solo sapere dove sei nato».

«Che importanza ha?». 

«Non parlarmi in quel modo. Ti ho solo fatto una domanda».

«E io non voglio rispondere».

«D’accordo…» mormorai «Come vuoi tu».

Non avevo molti indizi sul tuo conto. Sei sempre stato parco di informazioni e io non sapevo da che parte cominciare a cercare: non avevo una casata, un titolo, un cognome, una città… solo alcuni tuoi comportamenti insoliti, come il giorno dell’incendio… Qualcosa mi diceva che non eri nato all’interno della Repubblica ma che essa aveva rappresentato per te quello che rappresentava per molti altri: una nuova possibilità, libertà. Eri in fuga ma io non riuscii ad aiutarti perché non accettasti mai di confidarti con me. Ti fidavi, ma faceva ancora troppo male.

«Avevi solo dodici anni, qualunque cosa fosse non è stata colpa tua» ti dissi.

«Pff…».

«Che c’è?».

«Non hai idea di cosa stai parlando, perciò non dare giudizi».

«Non sto dando giudizi, è che voglio sapere cosa è successo, se stai bene-».

«Sto benissimo! Non è successo niente, non c’è niente che tu debba sapere».

«Andiamo, parli come se avessi ucciso qualcuno-». 

«Smettila!» scattasti in piedi «Non è vero, non è vero niente! Tu non hai idea di quello che è successo, non sai niente!».

«Yami…».

«Non è successo niente…» ripetesti a bassa voce, lo sguardo perso in qualche immagine che solo tu riuscivi a vedere. 

«Che cos’hai fatto, Yami?».

«Niente» negasti di nuovo, la voce che tremava.

«Voglio solo aiutarti. Sono passati anni, a me puoi raccontarlo…».

«Non ho fatto niente» ripetesti «Non sono riuscito a fare niente…».

«Quando? Che cosa non sei riuscito a fare?». Ma tu non aggiungesti altro. Eri impietrito e al contempo riuscivo a vederti tremare. Dentro di te stavi affrontando di nuovo una battaglia: se perdonarti o condannarti di nuovo, se confidarti o fuggire ancora. 

Istintivamente ti cinsi le braccia al collo, stringendoti a me per rassicurarti, sapevo che non avresti pianto o non mi avresti rivelato nulla di più, ma dovevi sapere che io ero lì, che ci sarei sempre stato e che ti avrei accettato a prescindere da qualunque cosa. 

Te lo ripetei quasi ogni giorno, ogni volta che ti vedevo fissare nel vuoto, che rimanevi in silenzio durante una conversazione… Ti sentivo scivolare via dalle mie dita, ti stavi allontanando di nuovo ed era colpa mia: non avrei mai dovuto chiederti niente.

«Dimentica quella conversazione. A me non importa, d’accordo? Il passato è passato, adesso ci siamo noi due, non voglio sapere quello che è successo, sei una persona diversa adesso».

Sorridesti appena, malinconico.

«No, non lo sono».

«Certo che lo sei».

«Se lo fossi sarei tornato… a Compiano…». 

Volevo sapere di più, ma sapevo di stare camminando su un filo: non potevo rischiare di farti altre domande.

«È questa casa tua adesso».

«Io non merito una casa. Non sono in grado di avere cura delle cose che amo» mi prendesti il volto fra le mani, sentivo i polpastrelli delle tue dita tremare. «Finirei per mettere in pericolo anche te…» sussurrasti appena, parlavi da solo, eri arrivato a una soluzione. Sovrapposi le mie mani alle tue, cercando conferma nel tuo sguardo, ma tu eri distante.

«No…» mormorai scuotendo la testa «Sono al sicuro. Tu sei al sicuro. Qui. Con me. Non ci accadrà niente di male. Fidati di me». Mi sfiorasti la fronte con le labbra.

«Mi fido di te» confermasti «Lo sai».

Allora era di te stesso che non ti fidavi perché il giorno dopo mi sei rimasto vicino tutto il tempo, attaccato e possessivo come non lo eri mai stato. E quello dopo ancora sei sparito. 

Era stato un addio, il tuo modo per consumare quelli che avevi deciso fossero i nostri ultimi momenti insieme. Non so se avessi più paura di quello che era successo o di quello che poteva succedere, non sapevo neanche dove fossi andato. Sapevo solo che non era Ombrosa perché ti ho cercato dappertutto nei pressi del villaggio, e non era neanche la Repubblica, neanche Compiano.

Compiano. Avevi detto che Compiano era stata la tua casa. Non sapevo molto di quella città ma da quando te ne andasti cominciai a fare ricerche e venni a conoscenza di un incendio che nel 1767 aveva devastato la villa di un ramo della casata dei Landi, causando la morte dei signori baroni e del loro unico erede, allora dodicenne, con la conseguente scomparsa della famiglia. Esattamente dodici anni prima che ci incontrassimo.  
Ma tu non eri morto quel giorno: eri fuggito da quel palazzo in fiamme e ti eri rifugiato nella nostra Repubblica, abbandonando titolo e diritti.  
Non riuscivo a spiegarmi perché non fossi rimasto a Compiano per reclamare ciò che ti spettava dopo la morte di tuo padre, furono le chiacchiere che scambiai con alcuni abitanti della città durante un viaggio nell’ex Ducato a fornirmi gli ultimi indizi. 

In molti si ricordavano ancora del giovane Landi. Era sempre fuori casa, dicevano, a giocare nel bosco. Non c’era precettore che riuscisse a reclamare la sua attenzione per più di mezzora. Ancora più celebri della sua insofferenza alla disciplina c’erano i suoi continui alterchi col padre. A quanto pare i due erano soliti avere frequenti discussioni riguardo al comportamento del ragazzo al punto che, ormai esasperato, il barone Landi aveva deciso di mandare il figlio a Parma al concludersi dell’estate 1767, perché si applicasse seriamente negli studi e imparasse il valore della responsabilità in quanto erede della famiglia. 

Suo cugino, un uomo imponente dai freddissimi occhi azzurri, era stato l’ultima persona ad averlo visto prima dell’incendio. 

Seppur sospettoso nei miei confronti, in fondo erano passati più di trent’anni da quella notte, ha accettato di raccontarmi quello che sapeva di quel 15 giugno. Era lì in casa la notte che scoppiò l’incendio, la stessa notte in cui il barone comunicò al figlio il suo intento di allontanarlo dal paese. In quell’occasione scoppiò una lite più accesa del solito, al punto che lo zio chiese al nipote di lasciarli soli. L’ultima cosa che questi sentì nel chiudere la porta alle sue spalle fu il rumore di vetri, come di una lampada ad olio che si fracassa contro il pavimento. Era ormai uscito dalla tenuta quando le prime fiamme cominciarono ad alzarsi: non poté tornare indietro o aiutare nessuno dei suoi parenti a fuggire. Alimentato dal legno degli infissi e dei mobili il fuoco si fece rapidamente strada per la villa, divorando stanza dopo stanza il primo e il secondo piano per poi aggredire il giardino mentre l’edificio gemeva su se stesso.

La città aveva pareri discordanti su ciò che era successo quel 15 giugno 1767. La maggior parte degli abitanti confermava che l’intera famiglia fosse stata sterminata dall’incendio ma il barone Landi mormorò, quasi fra se e se, che diversamente dagli zii il corpo di suo cugino non era mai stato ritrovato. Alla mia domanda rispose scuotendo bruscamente il capo: non nutriva alcuna speranza che il ragazzo fosse sopravvissuto. Le ustioni o i lupi probabilmente avevano finito per ucciderlo: in fondo non era mai tornato a Compiano. Eppure ebbi l’impressione che stesse mentendo, che occultata in qualche parte del suo cuore nascondesse ancora la speranza che tu fossi vivo.  
Mi dispiaceva quasi saperne di più di un tuo parente, ma per rispetto al tuo ricordo non dissi nulla e liquidai il suo sguardo scettico con le bugie cortigiane che avevo imparato a tessere abilmente ad Almeri.

Eri stato tu a lanciare quel lume? Una lampada ad olio accesa. L’avevi urtata per sbaglio? L’aveva lanciata tuo padre? Avresti voluto salvarlo se avessi potuto? E gli altri?

Sapevi che non ti avrei giudicato, io volevo solo aiutarti, essere per te quello che eri per me, ma tu non eri ancora riuscito a perdonarti. Immagino il tuo senso di colpa distorcere i tuoi ricordi anno dopo anno, come rame tra le mani di un fabbro, ingigantire i tuoi errori, i tuoi difetti, le tue mancanze, al punto che sono pronto a giurare di saperne più di te adesso su quella notte. Ma non conosco la tua versione dei fatti, né la conoscerò mai.

Questa volta, non mi hai lasciato neppure una lettera.


End file.
